


a large gap

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Difference, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Foreman doesn't get it.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	a large gap

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** young
> 
> enjoy!

If there is something to take away from his relationship with House, is that people will _never_ stop making a big deal out of their age gap.

Foreman stares as Chase brings House coffee, a kiss on the lips as a thanks. "I don't _get_ it," he says. "Is he paying you? God knows you need the money after your dad left you in the dust."

Chase turns to him, raises a brow. "What, I can't be into him _just_ because I'm into him?"

"You're like, _twenty_ years younger than him! And you're pretty! Why on Earth—"

"Am I unlovable, Eric?" House interrupts, his hand over his chest.

" _Yes!_ Yes you are!"

"How rude of you," House says, pouting. "But your coworker loves me, despite that, so that's too bad for you."

Chase smiles and gets on his tiptoes to kiss House again. "He's not paying me, by the way. He's not my sugar daddy."

"At this point, I should be," he comments, leering at Chase. "Would you like my debit card in exchange for—"

" _Enough_ ," Foreman says, sounding on the verge of tears. He doesn't think he'll ever get why Cameron and Chase are both into their horrible boss.


End file.
